


Counting Stars

by VourpitMafia



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Noir needs more happiness, Origami, The little things matter, spiderfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VourpitMafia/pseuds/VourpitMafia
Summary: Noir was sure Miles had been the one to start it.





	Counting Stars

He's pretty sure Miles was the one who first started it. It had been a long day of multiverse hopping, first over to Peter B's to help with a nasty fight with Green Goblin that ended with a lot of bruises and a 3rd nose break for Peter. Noir had a bruised rib, but he's had to fight with a lot worse. Then, he had hopped over to Ham's dimension to help him fight... some sort of evil lobster scientist? The spider pig was locked to some type of table with a laser slowly making its way to cut him in half while the evil scientist cackled about some weird plan. Right as Noir was about to jump in and help, his eye sight... blurred? Flashed? Suddenly and next thing he knew the lobster was the one clamped to the table while Ham mocked him with puns. Noir dipped out pretty quickly after that, head spinning with the weird logic of that dimension.  
Noir went to check in on Gwen, and immediately took a tentacle punch to the face due to teleporting directly into a fight with that universe's Doc Oct. He saw two Gwen's wince from the punch while his head spun, but he shook it off quickly and entered the fight. Between the two spider people, it wasn't long before the Doc was downed and webbed to the side of a building for police to pick up. And if Noir splatted an extra web onto the Docs face as revenge for the punch, well who could blame him? He went to visit Peni, but she was hardcore focused on some doo-dad she had been trying to fix for a while. In all fairness she had tried to explain what it did and how she was trying to fix it, but all the words made him go cross eyed in confusion and Peni just sighed. He gave her a quick hug as way of parting, then off he went to visit Miles.

Miles, as it were, happened to be at Aunt May's house. Noir had to follow his spidey sense when he showed up in the Brooklyn that was so like his own, yet so different. When he tentatively knocked on May's door, she opened it with an easy smile and beckoned him in. A cup of cocoa lay waiting on the table, just for him, as if May knew Noir would show. It was like Aunt May always knew when her nephews and nieces were going to stop by, and always had a cup ready, just how they liked it. Truly, Aunt May made a mean cup of cocoa. Peeling off his mask, Noir took the cup and joined Miles on the living room floor where he and May were trying to solve a puzzle that in his opinion, had way too many tiny pieces. It seemed they already had a good majority of the boarder done, and was slowly filling in the corners as they made their way towards the middle.

Noir did his best to help with the puzzle, but it was a bit hard to differentiate the different pieces when he couldn't match up the colors. Miles and May didn't seem to mind, simply more then happy just to spend time with each other, talk about how their day had been going and general catching up. May had given him an ice pack to help with the swelling of his face from Doc Oct's punch, and Miles gave him a sympathetic hug when he took notice of the faint wheezing Noir let out due to the bruised rib. May had given Noir another ice pack for his ribs. It had felt all too soon when Miles had to leave, the boy yawning loudly and trying to insist he wasn't tired while May shooed him out the door with a soft smile and a stern "Its a school night, Miles, and you need your rest. You're still a kid, after all." Miles grumbled jokingly before giving May a last goodnight hug, waved to Noir, then threw his hood over his face and swung off. Noir glanced at the time, frowned, and got to his feet, wincing at the pop in his spine from sitting on the floor for so long. He helped Aunt May with the dishes, carefully picked up the puzzle the three had been working on while making sure none of the connected pieces fell apart from each other, and leaned down a bit to accept her goodnight hug, making sure to gently hug her back. He bid her goodnight and it was back to his own monochromatic home.

It had been two weeks later when he found it. Noir had headed to the laundromat, ready to do that weeks worth of laundry when the star fell out of his trench coat. He had just bundled it up and was about to toss it onto the washer when he saw something colorful slip out of the coat pocket. Noir froze, blinking at the colorful speck on the ground before slowly bending down to gently pinch it between two fingers for him to inspect. It looked like a little star, made out of... paper? He held it delicately in the palm of his hand, gently using his fingers to turn it this way and that, eyes wide as he stared at the colorful piece of origami. It had thin black lines that striked dark paths across its surface, creating patches that all had a different color. It reminded him of a toy Miles had showed him a while ago, a strange tube that had patterned colored plastic at the end that when held to a light source showed a plethora of colors and patterns, a kaleidoscope Miles had called it. Noir had stared into it with wonder for what felt like hours while Miles watched him with an unabashed smile, happy to introduce one of the spider-fam to something so amazing. Well, to him at least. Miles insisted Noir take the kaleidoscope with him, to practice learning colors with. After a good while of staring at the colorful little wonder, Noir gently tucked it away in his pants pocket to prevent losing it. That night when laundry was folded and put away, the star found home on his nightstand.

After that, stars hidden in clothing became a regular thing. One visit to Gwen found a soft pastel star tucked into his shirt collar, gentle hues of purple and pink. Two weeks later a visit to Peni found two stars on the top of his hat, a larger one of fancy paper that was a rich red with tiny lotus flowers on it, and a much smaller star with tiny spiders made of marker. Peter B tried to discreetly sneak a not quite as well made as the other’s star into his coat pocket, this one colored to look like his spidey suit. Ham got one to pop out of Noirs ear when the private eye went to knock water from his ears after getting thrown into the Brooklyn river, the tiny thing looking like it was made out of wrapping paper. Miles, however, seemed to be the best at making the little things, and the best at hiding them on his person. They came in all sorts of colors, patterns and sizes and soon Noir took an old glass beer bottle to store the stars in. A few months after the habit started, and soon the bottle was full of color, sitting on his nightstand like a guard. Noir developed a habit of gently shaking a few stars into his hand before bed, staring at such perfect things with wonder and happiness, before finally turning in for the night with a smile on his face. After all, who wouldn't be happy after their family gave them stars all made by hand?


End file.
